Masculenity meet feminity
by FstLtHawkeye
Summary: PG13, cuz it'll get worse..knowing my mind! Just a Yaoi involving Blank and Kuja..new chappie up! yay!
1. Feelings

**_Masculenity, Meet Feminity_**

Disclaimer: I do not own FF9 or any of the characters.  
Author's Notes: Well, I've never written a Yaoi..and I've been pondering the BlankxKuja pairing..so why not? This shifts from Blank's POV to Kuja's..and yes, I will tell you when that happens.

* * *

**Blanks POV:**  
  
I never knew why he started coming closer to me..or why I fell in love with those cool blue eyes and that..shimmery, pale hair. I didn't consider myself that way, and I never wanted to be, but I guess anyone can change their minds when it comes to certain people.  
It just happened one day when he found me sitting in Treno with some friends. He just pulled out a chair and sat next to me, a bit closer than I would have wished. A pale hand soon found its way to my leg and slowly rubbed it, causing my cheeks to flush bright crimson. I heard snickers coming from my brother and Cinna from the other side of the table. Marcus knew I wasn't into females like the others were, but never told me anything of these ideas.  
God, Kuja, why must you be so sexy? Why must I be gay and love you like I do? When you walk past with your hips swaying, I can't help but watch! Your feminine curves would look so good with my masculine build next to you in contrast. Even your brother would support it, he knows about you.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, I'm making this my little..Intro to the story..and I need reviews and ideas on what to do...please post and no more than..embers? Flames just like burning holes in my computer...Arigatou!  
Au revoir, NCsaxplayaHS


	2. Teasing

_**Masculenity, Meet Feminity  
**__**Chapter 2**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a copy of the game..that has 2 messed-up discs I can't play.

A/N: yay! I got 3 reviews! Soo happy, thanks you guys! -- I'm gonna try and get a chapter up at least once every month..hopefully..but considering that I'm in band and other things that come with being in HS..yeah..well, here we go! Minor spoilers, I think..

* * *

**_KUJA's POV_**

I didn't really know WHY I went for baby brother's best friend..but hey, what can I say..he was cute! I could tell he liked me by him, his cheeks showed that clearly. I just smirked and enjoyed the snickering that reached my ear from my new "toy's" brother, another friend of baby brother's.

It encouraged me, the snickering, in all truths and reality. I chose to leave my "toy" alone for a moment, standing from my temporary spot and brushing gently against his arm, enjoying his cheeks flushing deeper.

* * *

**_BLANK's POV_**

I was glad when he left and stopped toying with my mind and emotions, and I'm sure Marcus and Cinna noticed. Zidane had the perfect chance to appear out of no where behind me to scare me as I was watching the gentleness of Kuja's walking and sighed. Wait, sighed? I must be losing my mind..daydreaming about a guy..expecially one who tried to destroy everyone in both worlds. Zidane put his hands on my shoulders and smirked.

"Oh not again, Blank! Fallin' for a guy..you know, you should come womanizing with us one night..find yourself a pretty lil' lady!" He said, keeping his smirk and looking to the other two males.

Cinna and Marcus exchanged glances and stifled their laughter. "Yeah! You should come! We'll show you around our lil' areas in this place!" Marcus said, finally unable to hold his laughter.

* * *

_**ZIDANE's POV**_

I enjoyed torturing Blank like this..I knew he would have never fallen for a guy like my so-called brother. It was pathetic, in my mind..for my 24-year old brother to mess with a 22-year old friend of mine. But whatever makes them happy, I guess I can't complain! Garnet holds me back from enjoying myself now..keeping me more-or-less locked up in Alexandria while she runs the kingdom.

I guess I should go find Brother and find out why he had to make my friend his new toy..it was obvious to me that's what he was thinking...

* * *

A/N: a longer chapter, YAY! now..for some 'explanations' I guess.. 

1. Ages:

If you pay attention in the game, it says something like '24 years ago garland created Kuja' and then 'a year later garland created a second angel of death..' So making Zidane 23..only sorta simple for Blank to be close to his age, and not like 17 like a lot of people claim.

2. POV:

got bored and changed my mind..to have Zidane, Blank, and Kuja have different parts..mebbe Cinna and Marcus will have their own parts in the next chapter(s) to come!

Hehe, please review everyone and I'll love you forever! Sushi and Pocky for those who ask!

:heart: Roane :heart:


	3. Standing Up For Once

_**Masculinity meets Femininity**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Diclaimer: **own. Nothing.

**Notes:** been ages since I've updated this, so here we go!

-

**Blank's POV:**

"Okay you guys, maybe I don't want to go womanizing with you all the time. Would it really bother you that much if I went for a guy?" I asked, looking at them all with a seriousness I knew they weren't used to from me.

"Of course not, Blank, my good friend! But I mean, when we all go out on dates, don't you think others would find it strange..2 guys in thongs holding hands or even kissing…with a bunch of other guys who all have girls?" Zidane asked, trying hard to reason with me…

But I wouldn't listen. "Fine…then I just won't join you on your little adventures with your women anymore."

-

**Kuja's POV:**

I didn't believe what I was hearing. My Blank-toy was standing up to his friends, because of me…did I really deserve someone so wonderful? Little butterfly flutters leapt around in my heart. I smiled warmly at Blank. I know he liked me now…and I was content.

-

**Zidane's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Blank would rather be with my brother than with the guys at a bar. Was the world really so close to ending that he destroyed the gang? Man…he'd be getting it when we got back…

-

**Notes:** meh, not sure if any of my old readers will even see this, but anyways. Tell me what you guys think. Off to go revive some other old fics!

-Roane-


	4. SelfReflection

_**Masculinity meets Femininity**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer: **Own. Nothing.

**Note:** uhm…yeah. Yay for dead stories coming back to life. Guess my reading of Gravitation is giving me good ideas. Refugee, yeah, that sound you were hearing was the sound of a dead story finally coming back to life! now, to the story!

* * *

**Blank's POV:**

Meh, I didn't care anymore. I stood up and looked to Kuja invitingly, wanting him to join me. I wasn't going to sit around while my so-called friends laughed and tortured me! I sighed when he didn't follow suit and walked off. I heard someone call my name as I was lost from sight. I paused and glanced back, and after seeing no one, I continued on. _'Why did I do this? Am I stupid? Why would I think a guy would like me…when I don't even like myself. Should I just go back to girls? Naw…I don't htink I could."_ I thought, having a moment of self-reflection.

-

**Kuja's POV:**

I didn't know what to think when my precious Blank walked off. I called out his name a few times, but each time he just seemed further away. The gentle nature of my little brother's teasing wasn't as gentle, I suppose. I stood and glared at the others with me. I growled. "Damn you all…you made my Blank run away!" I turned and went after him.

* * *

**Notes:** Yay, another chapter. I know they're short, but that's sorta how they're supposed to be. That way the story goes on longer and I can keep track of what's going on. But I need more ideas on what to do! Tell me! 

-Roane-


	5. Hideaway

_**Masculinity meets Femininity**_

**_Chapter 5_**

**Disclaimer: **Own. Nothing.

**Note:** Gonna make some replies to the reviews at the end. Uhm...yeah, can we tell that I'm forcing chapters just because I need something to do in 5th period at this hell hole called High School?

* * *

**Blank's POV:**

I went to my normal hideaway, which wasn't really a hideaway because anyone paying close enough attention would realize I was just sitting under a shady tree…But I still called it my hideaway for the sheer irony of it. I thought to myself _'Why did I get myself into this? How long will I be tortured? Wait…why the hell am I sitting here feeling sorry for myself! I like the guy...shouldn't I be allowed to get emotional when someone questions it?"_ I looked up and took a pause in my thoughts because I could have sworn I heard footsteps…

-

**Kuja's POV:**

Yup, my Blank was in his 'hideaway' which really wasn't a hideaway because anyone paying attention would realize he was under the shady tree…I walked up to behind the tree, knowing he heard my footsteps. "Hello Blank…You worried me when you ran off in such a huff!" I said softly, kneeling down. He looked up and blinked, obviously shocked by my presence. Buuuuuuut that state of shock didn't last long as he grabbed my collar-shirt and pulled me closer, kissing me softly. Now it was my turn to be in shock!

-

**Blank's POV:**

Yup, I kissed him…I don't know what came over me. But hey! I liked it. And judging from his shock, he did too. So I just smiled and kissed him again, pulling him close again…

* * *

**Notes:**

_To KujaFanGirl101: _firstly, I pray you mean 'man' in the general sense of the term, because HAH! I know like…no guys that can write a good old yaoi/shonen ai fic…not saying this is good, but…eheheh…

_To RefugeOfSouls:_ I'm pretty sure you should know that all of this stuff is weird…that's why I'm good at writing it!

_To elisacassiers: _Yep, I know Ziddy's a jerk…that's the point of him in this fic, really…

_To everyone:_ Yay, a random twist…hope no one gets offended by their kissing…

-Roane-


	6. Kujas Hideaway

_**Masculinity meets Femininity**_

**_Chapter 6_**

**Disclaimer: **Own. Nothing.

**Note:** I have no clue how I'm gonna top that last chapter..

* * *

**Kuja's POV:**

We continued with our kissing for a bit, soon both getting rather out of breath. I sighed and sat back a bit, staring wide-eyed at him. "Wow, Blank…I never knew…" He smiled at me and said "…Don't speak..." and he kissed me again. My mind floated above me, my soul floating up with the crowds. It became a bit too much to take and I broke the kiss. "Blank…come with me…" I whispered, standing up and taking his hand to help him up as well. I kept a hold of his hand as I led him down the stone pathway to a private little hide-a-way of my own. I smiled and sat down, looking to the river that ran by it. He looked to me confused. I patted the ground besides me, inviting him to join me. "Now that I'm sure we're alone…where were we?" I said with a slight smirk on my face.

**Townspeople's POV:**

What the heck was that? Two guys kissing in public! THINK OF THE CHILDREN!

* * *

**Notes:**

RefugeOfSouls: yay, someone agrees! j00r like one of my fave reviewers of this fic..

Elisacassiers: another of my fave reviewers, glad you're enjoying this!

kujafangirl101: Glad you're not offended! Didn't think any fangirl would be..but then again, I do seem to have a guy reading this..death glare at Justin .

-roane-


	7. Learning

_**Masculinity meets Femininity**_

**_Chapter 7_**

**Disclaimer: **Own. Nothing.

**Note:** Hmm…more fun with Blank and Kuja! Glad everyone's liking this so much.

* * *

**Kuja's POV:**

Masculinity meeting femininity, that's what this could be described as…if you based everything on looks. I purred softly into my toy's ear. I never knew how well Baby Brother could pick friends…Blank was very good at the 'intimate' details of kissing. But then I can't really tell him that now.

**Blank's POV:**

I kissed Kuja's neck, enjoying the safety of his hiding place. I heard his soft purr and smirked slightly again before leaving a trail of kisses up his neck and to his cheek, then to his mouth again. I kissed him slowly, deeply, and put the tip of my tongue against his barely parted lips, asking to be invited in. As he parted his lips enough, I explored a little, feeling him shift slightly under my weight.

**Kuja's POV:**

I had no idea what I was doing; I was so inexperienced in things like this. I hoped Blank couldn't tell when I let him explore my mouth. I tried to mimic his movements, each slight flick of his tongue, and I prayed I had succeeded…

**Zidane's POV:**

I never would understand why my brother and my best buddy were making out just below me…or why Kuja would tell me where his hiding spot was. I liked my little tree-perch just above them…I liked being a thief too, no one could ever sense when I was around. Hehehe…

**Blank's POV:**

I had a feeling after a few minutes of our kissing-game that Kuja was inexperienced, but he was a very quick learner and a good student. I broke the kiss and smiled flirtatiously. He gave me a look that could be described as confusion to which I replied with another kiss…

* * *

**Notes:**

Yeah…lot's of POV switching, but at least the chapter is longer than normal! I'm very proud of this one… . ; hope it's not too 'graphic' for younger readers. ;

**Reviewer-Note Replies:**

RefugeOfSouls: haha, no one will ever know what they did in the hidey-hole unless, of course, they just read this chapter…;

Ameki-Elisa: So yeah, no one _really_ cares about the children, now do they? lol

Ripper-Roo: aww thanks, I feel special! You've been converted to the kuja-blank loving. I'll warn you though, there's some really messed up K-B fics out there…this just isn't one of them!

kujafangirl101: Michael Jackson might get a little mad at us if we did _that_ 'screw' with the children, especially his little boys.

-roane-


End file.
